Snakes and Kittens
by Nobadstory
Summary: Sorry for spellos and such, if you find any do tell and I will fix them up as soon as I can.


Draco had decided to take a late night bath in the prefects bathroom but he had not been the only one with that plan.  
The Slytherin prefect had been in just his bath-towel and just about to put on the taps when he heard one of the three most annoying voices inside of the castle´s walls. mudblood Granger. Draco snatched his wand that had been laying on top of his school clothes and robes and did the first thing he could think of, a disillusionment charm that he had been practicing for a few weeks now.  
He quickly hissed the incantation together with the wand movements first on himself and then on the pile of clothes before he scurried off to the corner that the door open towards. And sure he might have been completely blurred out with the background but he had no intention to bet on that and with his heart in his throat the white-blond teenager watched as the bossy, bushy-haired, curvy and a little chubby Gryffindor girl walked in to the bathroom and after she made sure that she was alone (Draco was lucky that there was a nice dark spot in the corner he was in), Hermione did what Draco had forgot to do. She locked the door.  
"Prefect Hermione Granger, I want to be alone so please don´t let anyone else in now" She informed the door that clicked itself locked as answer. And that was when Draco really could not believe his bloody luck as Hermione started to undress slowly and methodically, naturally the robe went first which she folded up in to a extremely neat square after that she fought her way out of the sweater-vest which took awhile thanks to her bushy hair before it too was in a neat square on top of the robe. The scarlet and gold tie was removed and placed on a little hanger and then as each button of the girl´s blouse was undone Draco´s heart rate speed up until it sounded like a horde of Centaurs on a stamped and he found himself surprised that the mudblood hadn't heard him yet.  
As the blouse was peeled of to show Hermione´s plain light blue muggle bra and her pale lovely skin the invisible boy found himself unable to stop starring while blood rushed in his veins.  
"She might be a filthy mudblood, but by the founders she is hot!" He caught himself thinking with a jolt of disgust while he grew bigger, harder and he wanted nothing but to walk up behind her and press himself against Hermione as she removed the plaid skirt to reveal, to Draco´s great surprise and excitement a thong in what he suspected was the same color as the bra but he could not tell yet since it was hidden by the dark but semi see-through pantyhose the girls used in Autumns.  
The sixteen year old boy was disgusted by himself as his eyes was glued to the bushy haired girl´s plump arse as she unceremoniously slid the pantyhose off (yes it was the same light blue color), for Merlin´s sake he was a proud pureblood and a Slytherin and here he was ogling this chubby mudblood cow with nothing but desire and want like that pathetic blood traitor Weasley.  
Draco almost moaned out loud as the girl in front of him unclasped the bra and let it fall of her perky breasts, he could only see the side of one of the soft white mounds but the boy was already pitching a tent of the towel wrapped around his scrawny waist. Which was coming slightly undone from all the excitement and he thanked his lucky star (which ever it was, he did not pay that much attention in astronomy) that his spell was working so well when Hermione spun around and walked over just a few feet from where Draco was standing, in his hast he had placed himself very close to the towel-racks and the full length mirror which was where the brown haired girl stood.  
"Damn the bookworm is full of surprises" He thought to himself as Hermione cupped her breasts and hide the pink-brown nipples from his view as she massaged them slightly while she admired herself her reflection.  
"God I wish I could grow just a little bit more.." She announced as she let the two fleshy mounds go so they bounced just so gently before she wrapped her arms under them so her breasts was squeezed together forming a breathtaking cleavage for their eyes only, she leaned forward just a little.  
"Yes sir! And here is my follow up essay, professor...Yeah I wish!" She giggled to herself and let her hands trail her curvy waist and turned around so that she could check out her bottom too and to Draco´s continued tortures good luck she had turned so that he saw that blue thong sneak it´s way between her cheeks. It was agonizingly pleasant to be able to see so much yet do nothing about it, the boy was pulsating almost painfully under the towel.  
"Well..At least I ain´t half bad in the rear department.." She said happily to herself as she massaged and squeezed her plump beautiful ass and Draco , who was now standing with a dropped jaw could only agree with her. God he wanted to do that for her instead, exploring her amazing body with his fingers instead of hers. Breathing heavily in her ear as he massaged every bit he could have his fingers on. Hermione straightened up and let her fingers drum a little on her slightly pudgy and sighed something between victory and defeat before she she hooked her thumbs around the waistband and pulled down the thong until it dropped to the floor so she could step out of it, the bushy haired know-it-all turned around to grab a towel and in doing so giving Draco a anticipating lightning bolt from a clear blue sky and apparently this corner really was the perfect one because even though the soon to be 17 year old mudblood looked straight at him she did not see him at all. The boy whimpered silently as he took it all in, her smooth skin that was still tanned in places from summer, her perky tits that stood in all their glory and that cute pudgy belly and curvy waist that ended in those amazing thighs, a triangle of dark curly brown hair. It was close that his cauldron boiled over then and there but fortunately enough he did not, although he was twitching and pulsating in painfully agonizing bliss as the young teenager turned around and put her thong with the rest of her clothes before turning on the taps the way she wanted her bathwater.  
With his heartbeat beating like a giant against his temple and his manhood throbbing and pulsating like never before, Draco stood in what seemed to be perfect silence since the mudblood had not killed him yet for this. Hermione´s hips had swayed, in away he had only seen once before and that was at the Yule ball when she had not had a million books in her bag, before she sat down on the edge of the pool and waited for the water to rise, which it did quickly enough but not with one of the many bubble bath options that Pansy was sighing about all the time, no Bossy Granger filled her pool with strawberries and forest perfumed water.  
"Enough" She told the taps as she stood up and once again gave the tormented white-blond a perfect view of her round ass before she stretched and made a fairly good swan dive into the pool. She was like a fish in there and Draco still found himself spellbound by her every move , he loved and hated to just stand there and watch her not being able to do anything at all. On one hand she was beautiful and sexy and he wanted her so very much but on the other hand she was a filthy mudblood and he should have gotten rid of these feelings long ago. The girl dived and swam around like she was born to do it and even laid on her back and floated for awhile, her breasts in perfect view.  
While the Gryffindor girl made a laying backwards somersault Draco took the opportunity to discard his towel and place it in the rack again, after checking that he was still completely hidden from view. Better to stand naked then accidentally drop the towel so she heard it. As Hermione resurfaced she did so together with loads of small bubbles that seemed to lift her up until she was laying on a floating bed and for a few seconds there was a deafening silence as the brunette bit her lip ever so noticeable and then very slowly her hands moved, one cupped the one breast while pinching and twirling the erect nipple with her fingers and at the same time her other hand caressed her waist down over her stomach before settling in between her spread legs slowly rubbing her folds.  
"mmmmh..Ooh yes..God yes.." She moaned while her dance continued still just as slow.

And it was pure torment to watch Hermione at her most intimate and know he would not be able to do anything but wait, aching for release with every fiber of his being. She arched her back as she began kneading her other fleshy mound a little less gentle now, her moans and panting grew louder as they do when one knows that no one can hear you, only someone could and it only built on his pleasurable agony of waiting.  
"Ooh god.. Y-yes...N-no Please Professor..No..Ooh god..It feels so good, sir!" Hermione moaned as her hips began to roll up against her hand and Draco watched as she rolled her hips against her hand which was dancing against her womanhood faster and more intensely with each passing moment, her other was going from one breast to the other massaging and pinching and then up to her face were the prude Gryffindor girl began licking and sucking on her fingers, still moaning and panting ever higher and more often.  
"Ooh yes! Yes! YES!" The blond invisible teen watched as Hermione´s entire body started to shake and buckle as if she had been struck by lightning, her hips slammed against her hand like never before and the whole thing left Draco was too much, too good and he was shaking almost as badly as she did where he stood in his corner.  
"Ooh dear god...mmmm" Hermione moaned satisfactory as she took her wet hand and licked her fingers clean of her sex, then she dove back down in the water for a little bit. It took twenty more minutes before the now fully dressed Gryffindor girl unlocked the bathroom and left the flushed Draco alone, finally.  
"Prefect Draco Malfoy! I will grind you down to firewood if you let a soul in here, got it?!" He snarled to the door that locked itself once more while the naked pale teenager hurried over to the laundry basket and took up the towel she had used, dignity and pride was long gone and all that was left was lust.  
He sat down on his old towel and pressed Hermione´s still wet one against his nose and took several lustful intakes of air. It smelled of her, of forest and strawberries and something stronger, muskier scent that must be from her pleasure. Again and again the boy draw breaths into the wet fabric that held the mudblood´s scent and slowly he grabbed his aching, throbbing wand in his right hand and stroked his fingers up and down the rock hard shaft. He thought of the plump ass wiggling back and forth as she walked, those firm perky breasts that bounced so perfectly when she let them free. Draco moaned and panted loudly into the towel as the images of her dark triangle came forth, oh how she had played with herself and brought herself so much pleasure and when as he felt he was just a few more strokes away from a big climax the view of how Hermione had licked and sucked on her fingers passed through his mind and made Draco growl and grabbed the mudblood by her bushy hair and forced her to take his throbbing prick in her filthy mouth.  
"God yes! Eat it you filthy mudblood! Suck my prick, mudblood!" Draco´s knees buckled and almost collapsed under him as he came as never before into the waiting mouth of the bossy, wonderful know-it-all Hermione Granger and then he took the now very dirty towel and tossed it back into the basket.


End file.
